This invention relates to a terminating device for carrying out a terminating processing of an STS-N signal (namely, a synchronous transport signal level N).
The STS-N signal is a multiplexed signal given by synchronously time division multiplexing first through N-th STS-1 signals at every one byte, where N represents a predetermined integer greater than one. Each STS-1 signal (namely, a synchronous transport signal level 1 has a bit rate of 51.480 Mbits/s. The first through the N-th STS-1 signals are identified by first through N-th channel numbers, respectively. Each of the first through the N-th STS-1 signals comprises a synchronous payload envelope comprising a leading byte representative of predetermined data and a predetermined plural number J of control bytes representative of control information data used in the device in carrying out the terminating processing.
A conventional terminating device comprises a demultiplexer for demultiplexing the STS-N signal into the first through the N-th STS-1 signals in order to carry out the terminating processing individually for the first through the N-th STS-1 signals. Therefore, various pulse generators, each equal in number to N, are necessary individually for the first through the N-th STS-1 signals. In addition, first through N-th data processors are necessary in processing the control information data.
As a consequence, the conventional terminating device is bulky and expensive.